In general, a digital video recorder (DVR) captures a video signal inputted through a surveillance camera, converts the video signal into a high-definition digital video signal, and stores the digital video signal in a storage medium such as a hard disk or an optical disk.
By means of the VDR device, a user can easily search or play recorded videos by time, date, camera and event and can easily perform backup and edit operations. Also, if a plurality of cameras are used, a multiplexer function can be performed to display the videos inputted from the respective cameras on one monitor screen in a divided manner.
The DVR device is a digital video storage device that makes it possible to semipermanently use recorded videos. DVR devices are being widely installed and used in large cut-price stores, parking lots, financial institutions, and airports to check security states.
Recently, DVR devices are widely installed and used in buses, subways and patrol cars to secure evidences for traffic accidents and fatal accidents. Also, since crimes occur frequently along with the society development speed, DVR devices are also installed as security devices in houses.
Video data stored in the DVR device are impossible to play intactly without conversion in external devices such as computers, because their formats are specified. Thus, in order to display video data in external devices, data/time/camera information is specifically designated, video data satisfying the conditions are searched, and the searched video data are converted into a multimedia video file of, for example, an Audio Video Interleave (AVI) file format. The conversion of video data into a multimedia video file is called ‘export’.